1. Field
The present invention relates to, for example, low-temperature solution-based synthesizing transition metal oxides for use as hole transport or injection/collection layers in applications such as organic light emitting diodes, organic solar cells, and organic photodetectors, and for use in oxide-based photovoltaics and photodetectors, as well as functional circuits and systems based, at least in part, on such devices.
2. Information
Organic electronic and/or optoelectronic devices may typically comprise one or more organic layers sandwiched, for example, between two or more electrodes. In some instances, at least one of the electrodes may be at least partially transparent. Layers may include, for example, an anode, a cathode, and a buffer layer arranged among an anode and a cathode layer, which may permit hole or electron injection/collection and transport. When implemented in products, such as organic light electroluminescent devices, in the presence of an external bias, holes and/or electrons may be injected from an anode and cathode to form excitons, which may beneficially release electromagnetic energy in the form of visible light, for example.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. For simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references such as, for example, up, down, top, bottom, over, above and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of claimed subject matter is intended to be defined by the appended claims and equivalents.